Kit and Kits
by Moonstar777
Summary: You won't understand anything unless you read Medicine Cat's Kits first. A pure-bred Siamese kit and her ten moon old Korat mate try to find a new home and end up in ThunderClan territory. Add that the Siamese is pregnant and you get an interesting story!
1. Prologue

A four-and-a-half-moon-old Siamese she-cat was playing with a ten-moon-old Korat tom. Suddenly, they heard the door to their twoleg's nest open.

"You two are _never_ going to see each other again! She's still a baby! How could you? I'm going to kill both of you! Get over here!" yelled the man as he walked inside. The two cats didn't waste any time. As if by an unspoken connection, the two raced outside and into the night one after the other. They would simply live in the wild. Together.


	2. Chapter 1 alliegences

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Foxpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather - mottled light grey tom with clear sky-blue eyes

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

**Apprentice:** Lightpaw

Ashfur – pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Icepaw

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) – brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes – formerly of The Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes – formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Greystripe – grey tom

**Apprentice:** Shrewpaw

Millie – silver tabby she-cat

Berrywhisker - cream-colored tom

Hazelfur - small grey and white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Silverpaw

Mousetail - grey and white tom

Cinderpelt - grey tabby she-cat

Honeyfur - light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Ferncloud - pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Rosethorn – cream-colored she-cat - formerly a rogue

Lionclaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyfur – black she-cat with green eyes

Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat - the color of the sun

Moonfire - beautiful silver she-cat - the color of the moon

Starfur - beautiful jet black she-cat with small silver dots - looks the night sky without a moon

Eaglewing - brown tabby tom

Talonclaw - light brown tabby tom

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes – formerly medicine cat

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Icepaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw - auburn tom

Lightpaw – tan tabby she-cat – only one good eye

Shrewpaw – brown tabby tom

Silverpaw – silver she-cat

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

**Apprentice:** Orangepaw

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Blackpaw

Owlwing - brown tabby tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Ivytail - brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart – dark grey tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot – grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice:** Kestrelclaw

**Warriors:**

Tornear – tabby tom

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Swiftpaw

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentice:** Runningpaw

Harepelt - white tom

**Apprentice:** Brownpaw

Heathereyes

Breezewhisker

**Queens:**

Nightcloud – black she-cat

**Elders:**

Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice:** Willowtail - dark grey she-cat

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker – black tom

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark grey tabby tom

Minnowfur - grey-and-white she-cat

Pebblepelt - grey tom

Dapplepelt

Pounceclaw

**Queens:**

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat

**Elders:**

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – grey tom

**Other**

Autumn – sand-colored she-cat with darker brown paws

Mystic – silvery-grey tom


	3. Chapter 1

Greystripe and Brightheart were patrolling the border near twolegplace with Lightpaw, Shrewpaw, and Silverpaw. Smelling the air, Greystripe noticed the scent of two cats… two cats that carried both the kittypet scent and a crowfood scent. Brightheart looked at him. She also could smell the other cats and both of them were confused. Kittypets that ate crowfood? It didn't make sense. But either way, the kittypets were in the forest. They would have to go. Greystripe and Brightheart could both tell by scent that the two cats were a tom and a she-cat.

"Brightheart you take the she-cat. I'll take the tom. You three. Lightpaw, Shrewpaw, Silverpaw. Climb a tree and watch but don't come down unless we tell you to. You haven't been apprentices long enough yet to actually do much fighting." Meowed Greystripe quietly. Brightheart and the three apprentices nodded. Greystripe stalked through the undergrowth. He could see the two cats. The tom was a silvery-gray color. The she-cat was sand-colored with darker brown paws. He pounced. The tom tried to fight back for a minute, and then gave up. He was a kittypet! Greystripe looked at Brightheart. She had if anything an easier time with the she-cat.

"Lightpaw! Shrewpaw! Silverpaw! You can come out now!" called Greystripe. The tom looked terrified when he saw another three cats on Greystripe's side coming.

"Please! Let us go! We're not here to hurt you!" whimpered the she-cat.

"She's still a kit." Meowed Brightheart.

"And he's barely older than a kit. I think Foxpaw and Icepaw are his age." Greystripe replied. "What do you two want?" he added to the two intruders.

"We… we… we were looking for shelter. Our twoleg was going to kill us! We were scared, so we ran away. But neither of us can hunt well. And obviously we're not very good fighters." Stuttered the tom.

"Kittypets. Most can't tell one end of a mouse from the other. What are your names?" Greystripe asked.

"I'm Mystic. That's Autumn. Please, will you help us?" the tom answered. Greystripe thought for a minute.

"That's up to Firestar. Silverpaw! Run ahead and tell him we're coming. Mystic, Autumn follow me." Greystripe meowed.


	4. Chapter 2

Greystripe and Brightheart led Autumn and Mystic into camp. Firestar was waiting for them. He signaled with his tail for them to come into his den. Brambleclaw was already waiting for them inside.

"Who are you?" asked Firestar once they were all in his den.

"I am Autumn. This is Mystic. Our twoleg wanted to kill us, so we ran away. But neither of us knows how to hunt or fight well. Please help us!" Autumn replied desperately.

"Why should we help you?" asked Brambleclaw, "We have plenty of warriors and apprentices for now. All the Clan needs is kits. One hardly qualifies. And he would be an apprentice. A soft one at that."

"You want kits?" replied Autumn, "You'll get them if I join you. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Ooohhh... cliffie!!! And yes, Autumn and Mystic are the cats from the prologue. Review! All reviewers get an Autumn plushie _and_ a Mystic plushie!!! And if you don't review, you won't find out what happens after this cliffie... grins evilly 


	5. Chapter 3

Thank you to my only reviewer, Mossyleaf. hands Mystic and Autumn plushies

* * *

"Pregnant?!?!" exclaimed Firestar, "But how? I mean, you're still a kit! How can a kit have kits?"

"I'm what my housefolk call a pure-bred Siamese. Siamese cats can have kits younger than other types of cats. Mystic is what my housefolk call a purebred Korat. When he's older, his coat will be gorgeous! And he'll have green eyes. Normally I would be forced to mate with different Siamese toms, and he would be forced to mate with a ton of Korat she-cats, but I love him. Then I got pregnant. Our housefolk were furious. We can't go back. Not now. Please, let us stay!" Autumn meowed anxiously. Firestar thought for a minute.

"What do you think, Brambleclaw?" Asked Firestar.

"We can't send a pregnant kittypet kit out on her own. Even with her mate, it's too dangerous. I say we should let them stay." Answered Brambleclaw.

"Let's have the ceremony now." Meowed Firestar.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Called Firestar. The Clan gathered quickly.

"Today, we have two cats joining the Clan. One kit and one apprentice. Mystic step forward." Firestar paused and Mystic stepped forward. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Mysticpaw. Sorreltail you are ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Mysticpaw. Pass on everything you know to him."

"Yes, Firestar." Replied Sorreltail, touching noses with Mysticpaw.

"Autumn step forward." Firestar paused again, this time to allow Autumn to step forward. "From this moment until she becomes an apprentice, this kit will be known as Tankit. Daisy. You stay in the nursery although you have no kits. Watch over Tankit so she will become a good apprentice one day." Firestar stopped, debating whether to say his next words to the Clan. "And a good mother."

"Did he say mother?"

"Mother as in mother of kits?"

"She can't be pregnant, she is a kit!" Whispers ran throughout the Clan.

"This meeting is over! Daisy, take Tankit to the nursery! Silverpaw show Mysticpaw around camp!" Called Firestar. Daisy immediately went to Tankit.

"Hi, Tankit. I'm Daisy. They'll get used to the idea of you being a very young mother. don't worry! I came to the Clan with my kits, too. Berrywhisker, Hazelfur, and Mousetail are my kits. Berrywhisker is that cream-colored tom over there. Hazelfur is that grey and white she-cat there. And Mousetail is that grey and white tom over there." Meowed Daisy, pointing to each of her kits with her tail as she said their name. Then Jayfeather came over.

"Hi! My name is Jayfeather. I'm the medicine cat. I heard you're pregnant, so I thought I should bring you some borage. It'll help your milk come when the kits are born." Meowed Jayfeather.

"Hi, Jayfeather. I guess you already know my name is Tankit. I guess it kinda fits. Well, it will until I become an apprentice if the second part of my name is 'paw'." Replied Tankit.

"What color are your paws?" asked Jayfeather.

"Can't you see that yourself?" asked Tankit, sounding confused.

"Jayfeather was born blind. He knows where everyone is and what things are by scent, not sight." Daisy whispered in her ear.

"There's no reason to whisper, Daisy. I heard every word you said. It's true. I'm blind." Jayfeather meowed.

* * *

What will Tankit think about Jayfeather being blind? And what about Mysticpaw when he finds out? Soon: a little JayX???. Plus tell me who you think should mentor Tankit. And who should be deputy after Brambleclaw? (Might be this story, might be next. I haven't decided yet.) Also give me names for Tankit's kits in reviews! Reviewers get Daisy and Jayfeather plushies!!! REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 4

"He's _blind_? You trust your health to a blind cat?" Meowed Tankit.

"Tankit! Stop!" Scolded Daisy.

"Daisy, it's ok. Blind kittypets never develop their sense of smell and hearing as well as I have. And she's new to the Clan. She doesn't know much about what happens in Clans." Meowed Jayfeather. He turned to Tankit, "I can tell what sickness a cat has or what kind of injury simply by what they tell me and scent."

"Ok…" Replied Tankit. She didn't sound convinced.

"Come on, Tankit. Let's get you settled in the nursery." Meowed Daisy.

"Ok. Where's Mystic? I mean Mysticpaw." Asked Tankit.

"I think Foxpaw was showing him the camp. Why?" Answered Jayfeather.

"Where does he sleep? In the nursery with me?" Asked Tankit.

"No, silly. In the apprentice den. With the other apprentices." Meowed Daisy.

"But… we'll be in the same den when I'm an apprentice, right?" Asked Tankit.

"Well, by the time you have your kits and they grow up enough for you to leave them and train, Mysticpaw will probably be a warrior." Replied Jayfeather, "When you two are both warriors you'll be in the same den though."

"That long? But why? He's my mate!" Meowed Tankit.

"Tankit, you are still a kit. The fact that you already managed to get pregnant does not change that." Meowed Daisy.

"I guess…" replied Tankit.

* * *

Yes, I do know it's short. Give me ideas for what can happen! And give me ideas for Tankit's kits' names! Next chapter... I think Icepaw and Foxpaw should be warriors. They were apprentices four moons before Rosethorn's kits. And if I remember correctly, Rosethorn's kits were warriors before Leafpool's kits were even born. Yeah, time for a ceremony. I have awesome, names already! Reviewers get... Brambleclaw and Spiderleg plushies! (It seems random, but they ARE Icepaw and Foxpaw's mentors. 


	7. Chapter 5

Several days had passed since Mysticpaw and Tankit had come to join ThunderClan. It was sunset and time for Icepaw and Foxpaw to have their long-overdue warrior ceremonies.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Called Firestar. The Clan gathered quickly.

"Today we have two cats to make warriors! Foxpaw, Icepaw, come forward. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Foxpaw, Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Meowed Firestar.

"I do." Replied Icepaw.

"I do." Echoed Foxpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Foxpaw from this moment you will be known as Foxheart. StarClan honors your bravery and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Foxheart's bowed head. Foxheart licked his shoulder, then jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Icepaw from this moment you will be known as Icewind. StarClan honors your speed and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Icewind's bowed head. Icewind licked his shoulder, then jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Foxheart! Icewind! Foxheart! Icewind! Foxheart! Icewind!" Chanted the ThunderClan cats.

"Tonight the new warriors must keep vigil until dawn!" Called Firestar.

* * *

Yeah, I had kind of forgotten about Icewind and Foxheart's warrior ceremonies until I decided to read over my miniseries. Then I realized I had forgotten them. Poor Icewind and Foxheart. I think they were apprentices longer than Swiftpaw, Brightheart, and Cloudtail were. REVIEW!!! Reviewers get Icewind, Foxheart, and Swiftpaw plushies!!! (for anyone who does not know, none of the plushies are real, but imaginary ones are more fun anyway) 


	8. Chapter 6

Icewind and Foxheart were hunting. The Clan needed more fresh kill. The two of them had been joined by Sorreltail and Mysticpaw on their first hunting patrol as warriors.

"What's it like being a warrior?" Asked Mysticpaw suddenly.

"It's not very different from being an apprentice at first. You go on patrols every day instead of training. Later you get to boss around the younger warriors. Why?" Asked Sorreltail.

"Just wondering." Replied Mysticpaw.

"Any specific reason why you want to know?" Asked Icewind.

"How long do you need to be an apprentice before you can be a warrior? And how long do kits need to stay in the nursery?" Asked Mysticpaw.

"Kits must be six moons old before they can be warriors. You stay an apprentice as long as necessary until you know the warrior code, and can hunt and fight well. Usually about six moons, but it's longer for some cats and shorter for others. No offense, but you will probably be an apprentice longer." Answered Icewind.

"I expected to be an apprentice longer than most cats. I can't hunt or fight at all. But I can climb well! I love to climb!" Meowed Mysticpaw.

"Why don't you show us," Replied Foxheart, "if its ok with Sorreltail, I mean."

"Sure! Come on; let's go to the Ancient Oak. We can do some climbing there!" Exclaimed Sorreltail, running off. Icewind, Foxheart, and Mysticpaw followed.

"Do you want one of us to climb with you? It's a big tree!" Meowed Icewind.

"I can do this myself. Don't worry!" Answered Mysticpaw.

"I'm climbing with you anyway. It's too dangerous for you to climb this tree alone. Even our best warriors don't usually climb too high. It can be extremely dangerous. You are _not_ climbing alone!" Hissed Sorreltail.

"Ok…" replied Mysticpaw, starting to climb. Sorreltail followed. Then, they heard a loud meow.

"STOP!" Sorreltail looked to where the command had come from. It was Firestar.

"I thought you four were sent out on a hunting patrol. You should be hunting. If Mysticpaw is climbing to catch a squirrel, fine. Icewind, Foxheart, go find more prey. Bring whatever you catch back to camp. Sorreltail you go with them too. I'll stay with Mysticpaw." Commanded Firestar. He spotted a squirrel and leapt into the tree.

"Mysticpaw watch me. I'll show you how to catch a squirrel in a tree." Meowed Firestar.

"Firestar please let me stay with my apprentice. This is my first time as a mentor. Some of your training techniques might help me mentor him a bit better." Begged Sorreltail.

"Fine." Meowed Firestar, climbing higher. He was getting closer to the squirrel. Then, a bird in the next tree cawed loudly. Firestar lost his concentration.

"Fox dung!" He hissed to himself. He climbed up to the next branch, concentrating only on his prey. Then he heard a crack. Firestar hurried to climb down to the branch before, but he wasn't fast enough. The branch broke, sending Firestar crashing down to the ground!

* * *

Ooohhh... cliffie!! REVIEW!! Reviewers get Firestar and Sorreltail plushies!! What do you think happens to Firestar? 


	9. Chapter 7

"Firestar!" Cried Sorreltail anxiously. Firestar landed only a few tail-lengths away from her.

"Firestar!" Sorreltail called again. Firestar did not respond. "Mysticpaw stay with Firestar! I'm going to find Jayfeather!" Cried Sorreltail, running toward camp. The journey seemed to take forever, although it only took a minute.

"Jayfeather!" Called Sorreltail anxiously. Jayfeather came out of the medicine den immediately.

"What happened?" He asked, noticing Sorreltail's distress.

"Firestar was helping me show Mysticpaw how to hunt squirrels in the Ancient Oak. The branch he was on broke! Firestar looked like he was injured badly. He fell from pretty high." Cried Sorreltail. Leafpool, who has been resting nearby jumped up.

"Who's with him?" Asked Leafpool, "He'll probably need to be carried."

"Mysticpaw. Icewind and Foxheart went to get more fresh kill. It was me, Firestar, and Mysticpaw." Answered Sorreltail.

"Jayfeather go get supplies. I'll find some warriors to help get him back to camp." Replied Leafpool immediately, "We need cobwebs, comfrey, marigold, rushes, and poppy seeds." Jayfeather nodded.

"Ashfur, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw!" Called Leafpool. The four cats she named came quickly.

"Firestar fell out of the Ancient Oak because the branch he was on broke. Sorreltail said he looked like he was injured badly. He will probably need to be carried back to camp. I need you to help! Jayfeather, are you ready?" Meowed Leafpool. Jayfeather came out of the medicine den.

"Carry these. I can go faster when I can smell where I'm going." Jayfeather ordered Leafpool. He ran through the thorn tunnel and toward the Ancient Oak. Sorreltail, Leafpool, Ashfur, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw followed. Mysticpaw was waiting next to Firestar.

"He still won't respond to anything!" Cried Mysticpaw when he saw them. Jayfeather and Leafpool rushed forward.

"I think he lost another life. His right foreleg and his right back leg are both broken. Firestar won't be doing any hunting or fighting anytime soon. Jayfeather, take care of his back leg. I'll take care of his foreleg." Meowed Leafpool. Jayfeather was about to mention that she wasn't even a medicine cat anymore when he realized that Leafpool could do a better job than he could. She could see. And the sooner the got Firestar back to camp, the better.

"Ok." Meowed Jayfeather. Both cats worked quickly to bind Firestar's broken legs.

"Ok," meowed Leafpool, finishing, "we need to carry Firestar back to camp. He needs to be held steadily. Be careful." The other cats nodded, and gently carried Firestar home.

* * *

Poor Firestar. REVIEW!! Who do you think should be deputy after Brambleclaw if Firestar loses his last life? thinks I'm trying to decide between two cats. Both would make a good leader. realizes what she just said For anyone who wants to know, I do like Firestar. Firestar rules!! All reviewers get Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw plushies!! REVIEW!! 


	10. Chapter 8

Over half a moon had passed since Firestar was injured. It was the night of the Gathering. Leafpool had offered to stay behind with Firestar since he was her father and she was a former medicine cat. It also meant that Jayfeather could go to the Gathering. Since Brambleclaw was the deputy, he would represent ThunderClan.

"Berrywhisker, Hazelfur, Silverpaw, Graystripe, Shrewpaw, Sorreltail, Mysticpaw, Icewind, Foxheart, Brightheart, Lightpaw, Jayfeather!" Called Brambleclaw, "You will accompany me to the Gathering! We leave soon!" The 12 cats he called all went to the fresh-kill pile to have their dinner.

After the cats going to the Gathering ate, Brambleclaw led them to the island. WindClan was already there. As Brambleclaw jumped into the tree, Onestar looked at him in surprise.

"Where's Firestar?" Asked Onestar.

"He was helping show a new apprentice how to hunt squirrels in the Ancient Oak. He was pretty high up when the branch he was on broke. His right foreleg and his right hind leg were broken. Leafpool offered to stay with him so Jayfeather could come tonight. He isher father, and she used to be a medicine cat, so Jayfeather and I agreed." Replied Brambleclaw.

"Will he recover?" Asked Onestar, worried about his old friend.

"I hope so. Jayfeather tells me Firestar's doing much better." Brambleclaw let out a meow of laughter, "Poor Firestar's not allowed to leave his nest in the medicine den. He's pretty bored. And irritated. I would be too."

"Which apprentice was he helping train, anyway? Who was the regular mentor?" Asked Onestar.

"He was helping Sorreltail train Mysticpaw. The silvery-gray tom with Swiftpaw and Runningpaw." Replied Brambleclaw. Before Onestar could reply, the RiverClan and ShadowClan cats appeared. Leopardstar and Blackstar both climbed the tree and took their places.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Called Blackstar, "I will speak first. ShadowClan has a new apprentice. Her name is Tigerpaw. Her mentor is Tawnypelt. We also have a new warrior. Blacktail. That is all ShadowClan has to report."

"I will speak next!" Meowed Leopardstar, "RiverClan has two new apprentices. Reedwhisker is Fishpaw's mentor. Minnowfur is Nightpaw's mentor. That is all I have to report."

"Now I will speak. WindClan has one new warrior. His name is Brownpelt. Our prey is running well. I have nothing more to report."

"ThunderClan has…" began Brambleclaw.

"Where is Firestar?" Interrupted Leopardstar.

"He was helping train a new apprentice. He tried to teach them how to catch squirrels in trees, but while he was climbing the Ancient Oak, the branch he was on broke. Two of his legs were broken. Firestar is recovering at camp." Answered Brambleclaw.

"Will his legs heal?" Asked Blackstar.

"Jayfeather you know more than I do. Answer Blackstar's question." Commanded Brambleclaw.

"Firestar is healing well. Assuming he listens to me, his legs will heal completely." Replied Jayfeather.

"Good. Firestar is a strong leader. He has helped all of us." Meowed Leopardstar.

"Yes. Now, as I was saying, ThunderClan has two new warriors. Icewind and Foxheart. We also have a new apprentice named Mysticpaw. His mentor is Sorreltail. He came to the forest with his mate Tankit, who is pregnant." Announced Brambleclaw.

"Pregnant? A kit, pregnant?" Asked Blackstar, shocked.

"Yes. She is five moons old now. Her kits will be born in about a moon." Replied Brambleclaw.

"Does anyone have anything more to report?" Asked Blackstar. After waiting a minute, he called, "Then the Gathering is over!" The four Clans returned home.

* * *

Poor Firestar! Reviewers get Firestar and Onestar plushies!! REVIEW!!

**Firestar:** Reading reviews makes me heal faster! Stupid broken legs...


	11. Chapter 9 alliegences

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather - mottled light grey tom with clear sky-blue eyes

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

**Apprentice:** Lightpaw

Ashfur – pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Mysticpaw

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Brook – brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes

Stormfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Greystripe – grey tom

**Apprentice:** Shrewpaw

Millie – silver tabby she-cat

Berrywhisker - cream-colored tom

Hazelfur - small grey and white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Silverpaw

Mousetail - grey and white tom

Cinderpelt - grey tabby she-cat

Honeyfur - light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Ferncloud - pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Rosethorn – cream-colored she-cat

Lionclaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyfur – black she-cat with green eyes

Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat - the color of the sun

Moonfire - beautiful silver she-cat - the color of the moon

Starfur - beautiful jet-black she-cat with small silver dots - looks the night sky without a moon

Eaglewing - brown tabby tom

Talonclaw - light brown tabby tom

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes – formerly medicine cat

Icewind - white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxheart - auburn tom

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Lightpaw – tan tabby she-cat – only one good eye

Shrewpaw – brown tabby tom

Silverpaw – silver she-cat

Mysticpaw – silvery-grey tom – a pure-bred Korat

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Tankit – sand-colored she-cat with darker brown paws – a pure-bred Siamese

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

**Apprentice:** Orangepaw

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

Owlwing - brown tabby tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Tigerpaw

Blacktail – black she-cat

**Queens:**

Ivytail - brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart – dark grey tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot – grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice:** Kestrelclaw

**Warriors:**

Tornear – tabby tom

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Swiftpaw

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentice:** Runningpaw

Harepelt - white tom

Heathereyes

Breezewhisker

Brownpelt – dark brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

Nightcloud – black she-cat

**Elders:**

Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice:** Willowtail - dark grey she-cat

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker – black tom

**Apprentice: **Fishpaw

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark grey tabby tom

Minnowfur - grey-and-white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Pebblepelt - grey tom

Dapplepelt

Pounceclaw

**Queens:**

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat

**Elders:**

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – grey tom


	12. Chapter 9

It had been almost a moon since the other Clans found out about Firestar's injuries. There was only one difference. Tankit was getting her apprentice name. Although she was heavily pregnant, Tankit would still be able to do a small amount of hunting. She could also do chores around camp. Since Jayfeather still would not allow Firestar to leave his nest in the nursery, Brambleclaw would perform the ceremony.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Called Brambleclaw. The Clan gathered quickly.

"Today we have a cat ready to become an apprentice. Tankit come forward." Meowed Brambleclaw. Tankit ran forward excitedly.

"From this day until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Tanpaw. Squirrelflight! You have proven yourself a great warrior. You will be mentor to Tanpaw. Teach her all you know." Announced Brambleclaw.

"Yes Brambleclaw." Replied Squirrelflight, touching noses with Tanpaw.

"Tanpaw! Tanpaw! Tanpaw!" Chanted the ThunderClan cats. Tanpaw looked excited.

"I'm finally an apprentice!" She whispered excitedly. Squirrelflight nodded.

"Yep. But no battle training for you yet. Your kits are due in less than a quarter moon. In fact, I don't think you should even leave the camp for now. I can show you some beginning hunting crouches here." Replied Squirrelflight. Tanpaw looked unhappy, but her face brightened when she saw Mysticpaw coming over.

"Hi, Tanpaw! Name doesn't fit as well as Tankit did, does it?" Joked Mysticpaw.

"Just wait until I get my warrior name! I bet mine's better than yours!" Teased Tanpaw. Mysticpaw growled. He was about to launch himself onto Tanpaw for a play fight, but then he remembered how close she was to kitting.

"We can't even play fight now!" Meowed Mysticpaw sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll have my kits soon." Replied Tanpaw.

* * *

It had been six days since Tanpaw's apprentice ceremony. She finally had her kits. There were three.

"Mistykit, Rainkit, and Sandkit." Tanpaw and Mysticpaw decided. Mistykit was a silvery-grey she-cat. Rainkit was a blue-grey tom. Sandkit was the sand-colored she-cat with darker brown paws… the mirror image of her mother, the same way Mistykit looked exactly like her father. Rainkit did not look exactly like either of his parents, but he was still a good addition to the Clan.

"They're beautiful." Meowed Mysticpaw, gazing lovingly at the kits.

"I know. Just wait until they're apprentices, though! Or even just two moons! And when they're two moons, I'll probably be training a lot of the time." Mewed Tanpaw.

"So by the time they are apprentices, you will almost be ready to become a warrior. At least when we're both warriors we can sleep in the same den." Replied Mysticpaw.

"I know. Probably eight moons until then. But at least we can be together during the day. It's better than with the twoleg. We never got to see each other then."

"You're right. I can wait to be in the same den as you." mewed Tanpaw.


	13. Chapter 10

As Tanpaw had predicted, she was doing a lot of warrior training by the time her kits were two moons old. By the time they were three moons old, Tanpaw had learned a lot. It was finally time for her first border patrol. Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Mysticpaw, and Moonfire were on the same patrol. Brambleclaw had decided that Moonfire would lead the patrol. Tanpaw had become a good fighter since she began training. She was also becoming a good hunter. As they traveled along the ShadowClan border, Tanpaw caught scent of a rabbit.

"I smell rabbit. Can I stop to catch it?" Tanpaw asked Squirrelflight.

"I don't see why not. Moonfire, we're stopping for a minute. Tanpaw smells a rabbit." meowed Squirrelflight, careful not to alarm the rabbit. Moonfire nodded. Tanpaw dropped into a hunting crouch. She stalked the rabbit carefully, not allowing it to hear, see, of smell her. When she was close enough, Tanpaw pounced. Tanpaw killed the rabbit with a quick blow to it's neck. She picked it up and carried it back to the patrol.

"Can I eat it?" asked Tanpaw.

"It's not a hunting patrol, so yes. But make it quick." replied Moonfire.

"Would anyone like to share with me?" asked Tanpaw. Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, and Moonfire all decided they weren't hungry, but Mysticpaw joined her. Soon, they finished the rabbit and continued the patrol.

"We've been waiting for a ThunderClan patrol." meowed Russetfur from the ShadowClan side of the border. Rowanclaw, Smokefoot, Blacktail, Snowbird, Oakfur, Orangepaw, and Owlwing were with her.

"We'll keep them talking. Go back to camp and get some reinforcements. Hurry!" Sorreltail mewed to Mysticpaw quietly. Mysticpaw ran back towards camp. In almost no time, he was back at camp. We're under attack! ShadowClan is attacking at the border!" called Mysticpaw when he reached the camp.

"How many ShadowClan cats are there?" asked Brambleclaw quickly.

"Eight! The patrol needs reinforcements!" answered Mysticpaw.

"Brightheart, Lightpaw, Greystripe, Shrewpaw, Hazelfur, Silverpaw! Follow me!" called Brambleclaw, "Mysticpaw, lead the way!" The ThunderClan reinforcements raced toward the border. They arrived to find the original ThunderClan patrol being driven back.

"Attack!" called Brambleclaw. Mysticpaw raced to help Tanpaw with Shrewpaw by his side. Lightpaw and Silverpaw ran to battle Owlwing. Tanpaw, Mysticpaw, and Shrewpaw battled side by side and drove Smokefoot back. Orangepaw leapt on top of Tanpaw and began clawing her furiously. Tanpaw raked his belly with her claws. Orangepaw squealed and leapt away. Then, he leapt toward Tanpaw again. Shrewpaw leapt in front of Orangepaw and clawed him badly. Orangepaw raced away. The five apprentices teamed up to send Snowbird running away as the warriors sent Russetfur running. ThunderClan had won.


	14. Chapter 11

It was the sunset the day after the battle over the border. Firestar and Brambleclaw had decided that Lightpaw, Shrewpaw, and Silverpaw were ready to become warriors. They had been training for almost seven moons.

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" called Firestar. After a minute, he continued, "Today, we have three cats ready to become warriors! Lightpaw, Shrewpaw, Silverpaw come forward. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Lightpaw, Shrewpaw, Silverpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Meowed Firestar.

"I do." answered Lightpaw.

"I do." meowed Shrewpaw.

"I do." echoed Silverpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lightpaw from this moment you will be known as Lightstripe. StarClan honors your courage and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Lightstripe's bowed head. Lightstripe licked his shoulder, then jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Shrewpaw from this moment you will be known as Shrewtail. StarClan honors your determination and stamina and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Shrewtail's bowed head. Shrewtail licked his shoulder, then jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Silverpaw from this moment you will be known as Silvercloud. StarClan honors your bravery and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Silvercloud's bowed head. Silvercloud licked his shoulder, then jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Lightstripe! Shrewtail! Silvercloud! Lightstripe! Shrewtail! Silvercloud! Lightstripe! Shrewtail! Silvercloud!" chanted the ThunderClan cats.

"Tonight the new warriors must keep vigil until dawn!" called Firestar.


	15. Chapter 12 alliegences

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather - mottled light grey tom with clear sky-blue eyes

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur – pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Mysticpaw

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Brook – brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes

Stormfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Tanpaw

Greystripe – grey tom

Millie – silver tabby she-cat

Berrywhisker - cream-colored tom

Hazelfur - small grey and white she-cat

Mousetail - grey and white tom

Cinderpelt - grey tabby she-cat

Honeyfur - light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Ferncloud - pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Rosethorn – cream-colored she-cat

Lionclaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyfur – black she-cat with green eyes

Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat - the color of the sun

Moonfire - beautiful silver she-cat - the color of the moon

Starfur - beautiful jet-black she-cat with small silver dots - looks the night sky without a moon

Eaglewing - brown tabby tom

Talonclaw - light brown tabby tom

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes – formerly medicine cat

Icewind - white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxheart - auburn tom

Lightstripe – tan tabby she-cat – only one good eye

Shrewtail – brown tabby tom

Silvercloud – silver she-cat

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Mysticpaw – silvery-grey tom – a pure-bred Korat

Tanpaw - (see entry under Queens)

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Tanpaw – sand-colored she-cat with darker brown paws – a pure-bred Siamese - mother of Mistykit, Rainkit, and Sandkit

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

**Apprentice:** Orangepaw

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

Owlwing - brown tabby tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Tigerpaw

Blacktail – black she-cat

**Queens:**

Ivytail - brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart – dark grey tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot – grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice:** Kestrelclaw

**Warriors:**

Tornear – tabby tom

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Swiftpaw

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentice:** Runningpaw

Harepelt - white tom

Heathereyes

Breezewhisker

Brownpelt – dark brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

Nightcloud – black she-cat

**Elders:**

Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice:** Willowtail - dark grey she-cat

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker – black tom

**Apprentice: **Fishpaw

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark grey tabby tom

Minnowfur - grey-and-white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Pebblepelt - grey tom

Dapplepelt

Pounceclaw

**Queens:**

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat

**Elders:**

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – grey tom


	16. Chapter 12

Lightstripe, Shrewtail, and Silvercloud were on their first patrol as warriors. Leafpool and Starfur were with them, and Moonfire was again leading the patrol.

"So, how do you three like being warriors?" asked Leafpool.

"It's great!" exclaimed Silvercloud excitedly.

"_I_ like the fact that the younger warriors can't tell me what to do anymore." Shrewtail meowed. Leafpool shot him a warning glance.

"And what about you, Lightstripe?" asked Leafpool.

"I think it's nice. I definitely don't miss all those apprentice chores!" mewed Lightstripe. Leafpool looked at her smallest kit. She was a great warrior, even though she only had one good eye thanks to Shrewtail. Still, Leafpool reminded herself, it was an accident and he was only a kit. Greystripe had managed to teach him some discipline too. Shrewtail now knew better.

"Just wait until you have an apprentice. Jayfeather was a pawful!" purred Leafpool.

"Hey, Leafpool, what's it like being a medicine cat?" asked Starfur.

Leafpool looked at the rogue-born she-cat in surprise. "It's amazing! Better than even being a warrior! But you can't have a mate. In the end, as you know, I chose Ashfur over being a medicine cat. Medicine cats are not allowed to fall in love." answered Leafpool. She wondered why Starfur would want to know, but then realized that Starfur _did_ seem to have an unusually strong connection with StarClan. Leafpool couldn't help wondering, _Does she want to be a medicine cat?_

Later that day, Hazelfur and Thornclaw were sharing tongues.

"Hey, Thornclaw. I have great news!" purred Hazelfur.

"What is it?" Asked Thornclaw.

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

I did hint that Thornclaw and Hazelfur liked eachother in Rose and Leaf. Actually, several cats SAID it. I didn't write about it much before, but now Hazelfur is pregnant. About time!! It's only been somewhere around 18 moons! (If I didn't forget about any major events)

REVIEW!! Reviewers get Thornclaw and Hazelfur plushies!!


	17. Chapter 13

Two moons had passed peacefully since Hazelfur had told Thornclaw that she was pregnant. Finally, she was having her kits. The first one was coming. Jayfeather was sitting next to Hazelfur while Thornclaw watched from nearby. Tanpaw and her kits were outside the nursery so they wouldn't be in the way. The first kit was a golden brown tom. Next came a grey tom with white paws. The third kit was a golden brown she-cat with a white chest and two white paws. Finally, there was a small grey and white she-cat. Hazelfur had a total of four kits.

"They're beautiful!" meowed Thornclaw happily, after the last kit was born.

"I know. What should we name them?" asked Hazelfur.

"That grey tom can be Boulderkit. And maybe Sparrowkit for the golden brown tom." replied Thornclaw.

"That leaves the two she-cats for me to name. Amberkit for the golden brown and Streamkit for the grey and white." decided Hazelfur.

"Beautiful! Sparrowkit, Boulderkit, Amberkit, and Streamkit. They're perfect." purred Thornclaw.

Outside the medicine den, Starfur was waiting for Jayfeather. As he left the nursery, Jayfeather realized she was there, and wondered what she wanted.

"Jayfeather, how would you feel about having an apprentice?" asked Starfur nervously.

"Depends on who. Why?" asked Jayfeather, unsure of why Starfur would want to know.

"I want to become a medicine cat." answered Starfur.

"A medicine cat? Why? It's so boring. Never getting to fight. The only scars you get to show anyone are from falling down rabbit holes!" Jayfeather grumbled.

"I don't want to battle. I would much rather heal others. I could serve the Clan so much better!" meowed Starfur.

"Fine. Just try not to be too annoying." Jayfeather decided.


	18. Chapter 14

A moon had passed since Hazelfur had her kits and Starfur had become a medicine cat. Tanpaw's kits were finally old enough to become apprentices. Mysticpaw was also becoming a warrior.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The familiar call came from Firestar. The Clan gathered quickly, as usual.

"Today, we have three kits to make into apprentices and one apprentice to make into a warrior. Mistykit, come forward. Millie! You have proven yourself to be an excellent warrior. Like me, you were once a kittypet. You have helped to prove that even former kittypets can become worthy warriors. Mistypaw will be your first apprentice. Pass on all you know to her." meowed Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar." replied Millie, touching noses with her new apprentice.

"Rainkit, come forward. Rosethorn! You came to us with your five kits. At that point, it took both Brambleclaw and Spiderleg to beat you in battle, although you did surprise them. You proved to be an excellent hunter as well, and learned the warrior code quickly. Now, it is time for you to receive your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Rainpaw. Pass on all you know to him." continued Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar." answered Rosethorn, touching noses with Rainpaw.

"Sandkit, come forward. Moonfire! You have proven yourself to be an excellent warrior. Although you were born a rogue, you have proven yourself to be a loyal and powerful warrior. Now you will also receive your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Sandpaw. Pass on all you know to her."

"Yes, Firestar." meowed Moonfire. She touched noses with Sandpaw.

"And now, we have an apprentice to make into a warrior. Mysticpaw, come forward. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Mysticpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" meowed Firestar.

"I do." replied Mysticpaw excitedly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Mysticpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mysticpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Mysticpelt's bowed head. Mysticpelt licked his shoulder, then jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Mysticpelt! Mysticpelt! Mysticpelt!" chanted the ThunderClan cats.

"Tonight, Mysticpelt must keep vigil until dawn!" meowed Firestar.


	19. finishing alliegences

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather - mottled light grey tom with clear sky-blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Starfur

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur – pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Brook – brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes

Stormfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Tanpaw

Greystripe – grey tom

Millie – silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Mistypaw

Berrywhisker - cream-colored tom

Mousetail - grey and white tom

Cinderpelt - grey tabby she-cat

Honeyfur - light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Ferncloud - pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Rosethorn – cream-colored she-cat

**Apprentice:** Rainpaw

Lionclaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyfur – black she-cat with green eyes

Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat - the color of the sun

Moonfire - beautiful silver she-cat - the color of the moon

**Apprentice:** Sandpaw

Eaglewing - brown tabby tom

Talonclaw - light brown tabby tom

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes – formerly medicine cat

Icewind - white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxheart - auburn tom

Lightstripe – tan tabby she-cat – only one good eye

Shrewtail – brown tabby tom

Silvercloud – silver she-cat

Mysticpelt – silvery-grey tom – a pure-bred Korat

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Tanpaw - sand-colored she-cat with darker brown paws

Starfur - beautiful jet-black she-cat with small silver dots - looks the night sky without a moon

Mistypaw - silvery-grey she-cat

Rainpaw - blue-grey tom

Sandpaw - sand-colored she-cat with darker brown paws

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Hazelfur - small grey and white she-cat - mother of Sparrowkit, Boulderkit, Amberkit, and Streamkit

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

**Apprentice:** Grasspaw

Smokefoot – black tom

Owlwing - brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Treepaw

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Blacktail – black she-cat

Tigerstripe - brown tabby tom

Orangetail - ginger tabby she-cat

Ivytail - brown tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart – dark grey tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot – grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice:** Kestrelclaw

**Warriors:**

Tornear – tabby tom

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Darkpaw

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harepelt - white tom

Heathereyes

Breezewhisker

**Apprentice**: Blackpaw

Brownpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Swiftwind - black and white tom

Runningfoot -brown tom

Nightcloud – black she-cat

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice:** Willowtail - dark grey she-cat

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker – black tom

**Apprentice:** Petalpaw

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark grey tabby tom

Pebblepelt - grey tom

Dapplepelt

Pounceclaw

Fishstream - grey tabby tom

Nightsong - black she-cat

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat

**Queens:**

Minnowfur - grey-and-white she-cat

**Elders:**

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – grey tom

* * *

his is as much for my benefit as it is for yours. It's hard to remember who's who and which cat is which cat's mentor!


	20. Author's Note

This story is over. Keep watching for my next story, Love and Leadership. I have decided who will be the next deputy of ThunderClan, and who will be after that. Firestar only has two lives left, but since when has there been a ThunderClan leader who has only had two deputies? Brambleclaw might not become leader after all. Hmmm... Find out in the next story who becomes leader and deputy, Tanpaw's warrior name, a she-cat who finally get to have kits, Jayfeather's love, Daisy decides to learn warrior skills, and Starfur is a medicine cat apprentice. Did I mention that Sandstorm might have another litter of kits before Firestar dies, or Spiderleg finally finds a mate? No, it is not SandXSpider. My next story is full of interesting events!


End file.
